The invention concerns an applicator device for a liquid, pasty, gel-like, wax-like or powder product, comprising a working region having a metal mesh.
An applicator device of the kind set forth above is known, for example from French patent No 925 899.
The known applicator device however is not satisfactory from the haptic point of view. In addition, it is not possible with the known applicator device for the product which is to be applied to be satisfactorily distributed over a surface to which it is to be applied.
The object of the invention is to develop the applicator device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, in such a way that it is improved in terms of the haptic aspect and also in regard to distribution of the product.